


Cooling Wave

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Cooling off after a game of tennis gets hotter than they expected.
Relationships: Blaise Zabini/Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Keep Calm Its Writing Bingo





	Cooling Wave

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Slug Club's rare pair week of 8/24 to 8/31. I picked Draco/Blaise and did a threesome with Hermione. Many thanks to my beta TanzaniteWrites!
> 
> I'm also full filling Keep Calm Its Writing Bingo Squares: Playing Tennis With The Boss, Jerkass has a point, Why'd it have to be snakes?, Badass Bookworm, Nightmare Fuel and Free Square.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione was so sure that Draco was behind the date with her and Blaise. She took a drink from her bottle, enjoying the cool refreshing water as she watched Blaise pull out tennis racquets for them. _I mean, when did Blaise learn how to play Tennis?_ she wondered, eyeing him appreciatively up and down.

_And why do I have an attraction to snakes?_ she sighed, and put the water bottle away, bending down to lace up her trainers. 

Smiling at Blaise, she accepted the tennis racket, and they managed to get several games in before the afternoon heat became too much. 

_Who’d have thought my badass bookworm of a boss would be so good at tennis?_ Blaise thought appreciatively, his eyes roaming up and down her toned body, feeling more thankful than ever for his new job at Malfoy Libraries Inc.

He had feared that the attraction he felt towards both Granger and Malfoy would come out at some point, but if it had, they didn’t let on and were still amiable towards him.

Hermione was exhausted after the game, which ended up as a tie, and Blaise was happy to apparate them both back to the flat he shared with Draco.

“Wow, this feels so nice!” Hermione exclaimed, as the refreshing coolness of the room revitalized her.

“Yes, I have to agree.” Blaise listened out for Draco. He heard running water and his imagination ran away with him, picturing him naked in the shower, letting the ice cold water run over his body.

Blaise was feeling all hot and bothered, so on the spur of the moment, he decided to strip and join Draco. “Hermione, don’t you want to join us both in the shower?” he asked, boldly. 

Hermione licked her lips as she saw Blaise’s toned abs. 

"What the hell, why not?" she said, flirtatiously, and began to strip off her tennis clothes as she saw Blaise smile. 

Draco heard a commotion in the bathroom and was surprised to find a naked Hermione and Blaise join him in the shower.

“Well isn’t this delightful! I trust you two have had a…” Draco’s voice trailed off as Hermione kissed him, followed immediately by Blaise.

“You know, jerkass, you were right about Hermione being attracted to both of us,” Blaise commented, busily soaping up his own body before starting on a stunned Draco.

“And that I’m in love with Blaise doesn’t…” Draco’s voice trailed off again as he felt Hermione’s hand squeeze his cock, and he groaned. 

“We both know you secretly loved me for years while we were at Hogwarts,” she purred in his ear.

“Bloody hell, Hermione! How did you guess?” he gasped as she dropped to her knees, and took his cock in her warm, wet mouth. He moaned in ecstasy at the twin sensations of Hermione's talented tongue and Blaise's strong hands massaging his wet, naked body, the pleasure becoming so intense that he had to lean against the cool shower wall for support.

“Hermione, I’m coming!” Draco shouted as he climaxed in her mouth. She swallowed all of it, then slid up his body as she stood to give him a kiss.

“I think it's our turn now Draco,” Blaise hinted, as he positioned Hermione between the two of them, as the water cascaded down their bodies.

Blaise went first, easing himself into her tight little arse, as Draco lined up with her pussy, both of them sinking deep inside her. 

Hermione's eyes rolled back as she felt them thrusting up inside her, whimpering at the intensity of the sensations as her head angled back to lean on Blaise’s shoulder. 

The boys gradually established a rhythm, filling Hermione more than she ever had been before as she wrapped herself around Draco's body, clinging to him for support with her legs around his waist.

"I - I'm going to-!" she almost screamed as she came, hard, shattering around their cocks, her fluttering muscles milking them hard as they both finished inside her. 

Blaise and Draco sank to their knees, still cradling her between them, as the shower continued to wash down over them. 

"Round two in the bedroom?"


End file.
